The new girl in Gravity Falls
by Futuristic Laser
Summary: Amy Chypher is Bills little sister who only loves to have fun and mess with the humans of Gravity Falls. But what will change after she a meets a certain brown haired twin? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so no flames please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

There I was, Amy Cypher, at the best party of the year, accept it was so boring. Even with my ability to read minds and see the future I was not expecting this. But when I started to leave, I saw a massacre. So I stayed.

It wasn't long before I heard some one come in yelling some thing at the northwest. I quickly ran to see if there was any thing exciting at this party that would make it worth the wall jump. That's right, I broke in to a lame party. Still regret it.

I got there just in time to see a twelve year old boy in a tux. And here mr. Northwest say this,"these people don't come here to rub elbows with your kind" this through me off the walls. Me and Pacifica have been enemies for years but now her parents were yelling at an innocent kid. And to make it worse he just stood there taking it. I'm his age and I wouldn't even do that. So I went right between mr. Northwest and the boy saying in a calm but angry voice,"his kind, his kind. So me and every other person in the world. I guess we just don't matter." My voice getting louder and louder I removed my right glove. Through my fist and landed it right on his eye. Giving mr. Northwest an ugly black eye and scaring his wife and Pacifica."Add that shiner to your gold coins. Rich boy." Then I looked at the kid behind me and noticed the mirror. It had the same shape as the figure in my vision. It was the thing that would cause the massacre. I took it and ran. But the boy, whose name was dipper, ran after me.

After he caught me, he asked me why I took the silver mirror. I didn't know how to explain. I kept getting tung tied. So I just said anything I could get out,"I'm a physic who knows what to do with this cereal killer." He gave me a very confused look." Now can you let me go? I still have a job to do."

"Wait do you mean, like, physic...physic?" I could see dipper was very confused so I just told him to let me take care of the gost and I would explain every thing.

So after about an hour I took care of the ghost and had every thing explained. Like, how I could read minds and the fact that I could see the future and past. The only thing that I didn't tell him was that I'm bill chipher's sister. I couldn't tell him, he knew about him, how was I going to explain that. I could tell him I had a brother, but what if he asked who was he. I could not lose another friend due to this horrible fact about my life.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Dipper told me if I ever needed to contact him to call the Mystery Shack and I certainly needed to now. I was fighting the wrong fight and I refused to use my powers, the more I used them the more corrupted my mind became, so I hid under an old car. Not the best place but it'll give me time to get out my phone and dial the number. "Hello, this Wendy of the mystery shack. How may I help you?"

"Can you put Dipper on the phone." I said almost nervously. But I did my best to stay calm as she got dipper on the phone. However in my mind I was screaming. That creature was attacking the old car I was under and I was taking in its age, I had barley minutes before I would have to start running. And boy was that thing fast. Some times I wish I didn't live in Gravity Falls. "Hello," it was dipper finally. "Dipper, it's Amy from a few days ago, at the northwest party. Remember you said to call you if I needed help well, awww!" The thing broke the car, I was running as fast as I could. "Get to the wood behind the Mystery Shack. Got it. I need..." I was out of breath and the phone fell out of my hand while I ran. Even with using some of my power this thing was still to fast. I thought it was gonna get me when I ran into someone. She looked like dipper but she was a girl so it must have been Mabel.

"Oww, hey I know you." She said almost shouting.

"You do?" I was quite shocked.

"Yea your the girl who was hanging out with.." I cut her off I had to run. The thing was getting closer. No time to make small talk.

"Hey I'd love to talk but a monster's chasing me, so bye." I said it as fast as I could. I felt like I was gonna die, the last thing I needed was her talking to me. As I ran closer to the shack I saw dipper just heading out side and ran right past grabbing him yelling,"run now, explain later!" We both looked back to see the creature.

"What is that!?" He said out of breath.

"I don't know, I was hoping you did." I said pulling him into an old tree house. "Check that journal of yours, would ya." I said in a whispered voice hopping the creature would just walk right past us. I was very wrong. It started shaking the tree and I just yelled at dipper to find some thing quick.

"Got it. It's a geomanda. And is supposed to be a gentle and safe creature unless provoked." Than he looked up at me with a look of, you didn't. Sadly, I did. I thought it it was dead and poked it with a stick. I may not be only human but I still do that. That monster was not a morning person."It says here a way to calm it down is, to make a meow like noise?" He stated with confusion. But right after he asked the tree shaking stopped and we both looked outside. "Must of given up." We both jumped down when I started laughing hilariously. Dipper looked at me like I was crazy.

"What a rush. Come on that was fun." I said still laughing.

"You are really weird and really really crazy." He said with an almost scared look to his face.

"Ohh what gave you the idea I was sane? Your in one of the most dangerous towns in the world. Have a little fun. Truffle?" I said offering him a candy from my messenger bag.

"Whoa your arm!" He exclaimed quite loudly.

"What?" I looked at my left arm, I just realized how bad it hurt. "Ohh must of happened when I was running over a pile of dead trees." It was a cut about 2 1/2 inches long, going horizontal on my forearm. Still bleeding a lot, but not that much. I told dipper it would be fine but he said I should at least come back to the shack. "I guess some bandages couldn't hurt." Who was I kidding it was pretty deep, but not deep enough for stitches so I let him bring me back to the shack and wrap up my arm. Plus it was sundown and the last thing I wanted was to have the smell of blood on me. Especially when the vampires came out. "Thanks I'll repay you some how."I said as I began to walk out.

He stopped me for a minute,"No need. Just change them every other day." He tossed me a package of bandages.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home Shari, the woman that adopted me, freaked out and asked me if I was alright than grounded me for a week or until my arm heeled. Because apparently I'm not supposed to go in the woods with out letting her know. Since when did she even care, this was not even my first injury let alone the worst. It's the smallest in a while and now all of the sudden she cares. Ugh I was so annoyed. All I did was sit in my room and talk to Dipper on the phone. It wasn't that boring. Dipper kept telling me about his many adventures. Also a thing about a secret society but I didn't really care, not that it wasn't interesting. I just wanted to get out of my house.

The day before I was ungrounded I asked dipper if I could help him with this investigation he was on for 2 days now. I was quite satisfied when I finally got him to say yes. For some reason he didn't want me to go. I think it was because Mabel kept calling me and Dipper a couple. I was getting annoyed with it too. But, I needed to do something fun and dippers case seemed interesting, besides, I've never solved a mystery before. He said I could meet him at the mystery shack tomorrow around noon. Perfect I can still sleep till 11.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up around 10:30. Quite early for me. I quickly got dressed, I was so excited, Dipper said it was a big case in an old abandon church. Really dangerous, I heard that some people didn't come out alive. This was going to be awesome, but sometimes I wonder what dipper tells his parents he's doing. I doubt his parents would approve of monster fighting.

AT THE CHURCH

"Whoa what is this place?" It was Mabel. She Soos and Wendy had joined in.

"A place we might not come out of," I couldn't believe what I just said as everyone looked at me with a shocked 'what' look. I had scared them. I could hear them thinking about what I just said luckily only dipper knew I could read minds so they didn't know I could hear them. "Sorry."

"It's okay." It was dipper talking now. I still felt bad as we walk through the main room. Unlike most other churches it had 3 floors for worshiping. But we were looking for the basement. Once we found the door we saw it was a lot bigger than we originally thought. We each took a flashlight and walkie talkie than went off. One of us had to go alone because there was five of us and 3 hallways, so I volunteered. If any thing happened I had my powers to save me. However, I got a vision of a wall falling on dipper and mable so I quickly ran to find them. But I was almost to late, the wall began falling I ran and pushed them out of the way just in time to save them. But I had no time to save myself. The wall had landed a little more than pass my nee on my left leg. I let out a blood curdling scream everyone was quickly running to me trying to lift the wall but it was no use. Their hands kept slipping on some red liquid.

Before I even knew what was happening wind started in the dark basement and then a bright light flashed. I knew who it was, sadly so did dipper and Mabel. "


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha, triangle guy!" Mable was clearly surprised. It was bill he was facing the wrong way at first but then quickly turned around and saw me and reacted fast.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" This time bill was talking. I was both relieved and scared to hear his voice. My thoughts where short lived as dipper jumped in front of bill trying to keep him back as the others tried to help me. "Whoa kid let me through. Let me through!" Bill was getting mad now so I quickly said something with all the strength I had left.

"Let him through." It was more of a command than a request.

"You can't be serious?!" Dipper was still trying to hold down bill.

"I've never been more serious in my life." Dipper was paralyzed with shock and was quickly pushed away by bill who proceeded to lift the wall off my leg than help me up. I asked him to teleport us to the hospital. He did as I requested. But after that I felt almost all the air leave my body and than I passed out.

AT THE HOSPITAL

I knew I had questions to answer for what happened but the last thing I remember was being dragged into the hospital and I had questions of my own like how long was I out for? Why could I not get up? Why did my left leg feel so weird? Luckily a nurse came in and I could maybe ask her. When she saw me up she called a bunch of doctors into the room.

I was scared for a minute because I noticed my left leg was half gone but being the very sister of bill cypher it would grow back within minutes of me being awake. However, when it did grow back the doctors didn't really care, as if this happens all the time. I was confused and asked him a few questions after he said for someone to call my aunt Cass. "What's going on why are you calling my aunt and not my mom?" He looked at me confused and than remembered I had just woken up from a coma.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother died in a car accident two years ago." I started to feel tears fall off my face and questions enter my head. And I had to ask them I couldn't read minds or see the future any more.

"What? How could she be dead!?" The doctor sat down across from me and told me I had been in a coma for 3 years, the strange things that began soon after I came in and how the guy that came in with me became the town hero. "Wow. So where do I go now?" I had to stay in the hospital for 2 days until my aunt came in from Sanfrsnsocyo. Once again I was bored but this time dipper wasn't there to tell me about his adventures. He must of had a lot more by now. I bet he didn't even remember me. I let out a sigh of sadness in my aunts car, on my way to my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE:I'm thinking about giving Hiro an actual role and making this a full on cross over. Give me your opinion cause I'm really torn about this.

Three weeks later, summer started. My aunt Cass, my cousin Hiro, and their cat who's name was basically rice cake temporarily moved to Gravity Falls. I felt so lucky to have an aunt who would leave her home town to make me more comfortable. However Hiro was not happy to leave San Fransokyo and spent most of his time in his room tinkering or video chatting with his friends. He didn't want much to do with me so I let him be. I was spending most of my time at the mystery shack. No one remembered me, but I still wanted to see what changed. Not much. Wendy still had a part time job, but she had started college and instead of slacking off she worked hard for tips, studying in her free time. Soos was still the handyman. Stan was still a con artist. The only real difference I noticed was Dipper and Mable were not there. I decided to get a job to fill my free time. I was done with adventuring for a while. I just wanted a boring life. Nothing that would remind me of my old friends.

AT THE SHACK

After being sooo bored for a month imagine my surprise when I see dipper and mabel walk in while I'm sweeping the floor. I immediately wanted to say hi, but than I remembered, they probably won't remember me. Wendy greeted them. "Hey guys, how are you? Ohh wait, I'd like you to meet Amy, my new co worker." I could see Dipper twinge when he looked at me. As if remembering something, but I ignored it.

I was really awkward. Luckily I built up a little lie that I was really shy. So, I appeared to have a reason.

"I'm gonna go unpack." Dipper ran upstairs followed by Mabel. I had to hold back a tear. I went home early that night, walking instead of taking the bus. I was too upset to look at anyone.

A BIT OF DIPPERS POV

'Wow, was that the Amy I used to know. I couldn't tell. Shouldn't she be using a crutch or something. Last time I saw her she lost her leg.' I realized the only way to get answers were to ask them.

I drove to Amy's house. Thanks to Stan needing insurance for some reason. I'm honestly surprised he didn't retire yet. He house was in a different place but than I remembered, the government sold her mom's old house to pay for Amy's medical insurance after her mother died. I knocked on the door 4 times. For some reason I felt like I just spelled out doom as a lady opened the door. She looked slightly like her mom, most likely her aunt. I asked if Amy was home. The lady called her down. "Hey," I said weakly. She did look like the Amy from the accident. "Um I don't think we've had a proper introduction. I'm Dipper Pines." The lady had left and was just me and Amy. She was a head shorter than me. I gestured to talk out side.

"I know who you are. Your the town hero I was told about when I woke up." Amy stated.

"Woke up?" I was desperate to see who she really was.

"Yea I was in a coma for 3 years. Sorry I missed how you saved the world." Amy looked up almost mocking me. This is definitely her. "Amy?" I knew I had to know if she knew me more than just that. She turned to me with a yes look on her face. "Is it possible that I know how you got in your coma?"


	5. Chapter 5

AMY'S POV

I was so happy to hear him say that. I looked at him with a big smile and nodded my head and said,"yes." I couldn't stop smiling neither could he. We quickly hugged each other.

"I thought I'd never see or talk to you again." Dipper said almost crying.

"I thought you wouldn't remember me!" I was actually crying tears of joy. I had my friend back. And nothing could make me happier. Until the unthinkable happened dipper leaned in and kissed me on my cheek and said," you know, I think I love you." I still couldn't stop smiling. He ran away right after as if he was shocked by his own words. But at the back of my head I still knew I had a lot of explaining for him so I let him go.

AT THE MYSTERY SHACK

(Dipper's POV)

Wow, did I really just kiss Amy? Did I really say what I said to her? It was true though. I have feelings for her but I also had questions. I would ask her tomorrow. But before I do any thing I should tell Mabel.

"NOW WAY! My brother has a girlfriend. I'm amazed." Mabel couldn't of been louder.

"It's not like that Mabel! I don't know what it is. I mean I've known her for years yet, I bet she feels like she only knew me for a few weeks. I don't know what to think." I felt like my head was going to explode with all of Mabel's yelling.

"I know what I think. I think Little Dipper has a girlfriend." She had on a really big smile now.

"I don't know if she feels the same way. I told you I ran away right after I said it I couldn't believe what I said. I wish I wasn't so stupid when it came to girls." I said plopping on the bed.

"Well, can't you just talk to her tomorrow? I mean she does work here."

"Your right Mabel. Besides she still has some things to explain to me." I said turning off the light.

A DAY FOR EXPLAINING

(AMY'S POV)

I was on my way to work. I was excited to go and see my old friends, but I was also nervous. I know that Dipper was going to make me explain what happened 3 years ago. Also he would probably like an explanation on my leg. I didn't need to read his mind to know that.

I walked into the mystery shack to see Dipper waiting for me."So you want to explain anything to me?" He quickly asked. I gestured to talk I a more private place. Mainly one that didn't have Mabel starring at us with a smile so big, I didn't think it was humanly possible.

We sat down at his kitchen table. For me it felt like just a few weeks ago we were planning how to get into the church. But I knew he didn't even remember that. The time difference was still hard for me to get used to.

I could tell he was thinking something and expecting me to respond so I stared to talk,"I can't read minds any more. Same with the future thing." I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"So, you want to tell me about what happened 3 years ago and how the hell your leg isn't even in a brace."

"I..ah. I." I wasn't sure how to tell him this so I decided to do what I did when I first met him and just get the words out. I let out a sad sigh knowing he was gonna hate me forever."Because I'm Bill Chypher's sister." I shot my head down expecting him to freak out and run away or tell me to leave. But that's not what happened. Instead he was quiet. I looked up at his face to see him paralyzed with shock, again."Dipper, are you ok?" I asked weakly. When he didn't move for about another minute I just decided that I should leave and was getting up when Mabel came into the room I just walked past her and left the shack which of course got me fired, but luckily I had no thought of coming back.

(Hmmmm… could have been better but I needed to update or I was going to explode.? Hope you enjoyed. P.S. Still not sure about putting in more BH6, can you help me it's driving me crazy. Luv you people. ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it**'**s been so long. School and writers block do not mix. **

**Dipper's POV**

"What happened? I let the love of my life just walk away. Possibly forever. But than again, the love of my life can't possibly be Bill Cypher's sister. Can she?"

"For the last time Dipper I don't know. But I do think you dodged a bullet. I mean she's a Cypher. Even if you do some how like her it's not like it's possible that she even has emotions." Mabel was being really rude and I didn't like it.

"Than how did she become my friend than." I didn't know why I was defending her. It just seemed right.

"Wow Dipper your not really defending that demon are you?" Mabel was taunting him now.

"Maybe I am!" I was getting mad as I often did when I and Mabel got into one of our rare fights and left the room to go talk to Amy.

**Mabel's POV**

Wait was he actually going to Amy? Did he really like her? How could he, she was a demon. Right? I am so confused.

**Amy's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring. Hiro got it. Then he called down for my than walked by me with an annoyed look to his face. I walked to the door to see Dipper. I already knew what to do and walked outside with him."You gonna throw me into a portal or something?" I asked, honestly a bit scared he would.

"No." He was talking so calm. I didn't understand.

"Than why are you here? Now you know the truth. Why are you here? Are you here to mock me?" My voice getting loud. "Why didn't you run away like all the others did?" He still had a relaxed look on his face. It was driving me crazy. But I couldn't keep the thought of how cute he looked away.

"Do you remember what I said last time we were out here?" I looked at him confused but still nodded yes. "Well I meant it. I don't know if you feel the same same way, but I did mean it." I could see Dipper blushing now. I did feel the same way but once again I had no words to say. So once again I decided to rip the band aid off. Except this time would be very different. I leaned in and kissed him. Than he kissed me back.

**Dipper**'**s POV**

After about a small 30 second kiss we pulled apart. She answered my question in the best way she knew how. And I was about to give her the same answer. 

**Mabel's POV**

There was a knocking on the door. When I answered it I was not pleased, "where is your brother? He was supposed to pick me up an hour ago for our date!" My eyes went wide with shock and realization. That's why Dipper wasn't sure what to do when he kissed Amy, he already had a girlfriend and I didn't blame him for not telling me. His girlfriend was the one and only Pacifica Northwest.

**Ok, I know it's really really short, but as I said before, I'm having a bit of writer's block so just bear with me please. Don't hate, love and tolerate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know it been forever but no one plans on writer's block or getting grounded. Sorry any ways. Thank y'all for bein ****patient. **

I woke up at 8:00 am. As I usually was now a days. That's when I got a call from Mabel. "Hey Mabel..." I was cut off by Mabel telling me something I didn't want to here. "He did what?! That can't be right. I'm coming over!" I jumped on my bike after I got dressed. I was gonna get answers from him, cause he couldn't, he wouldn't. Would he?

I went up to his door and knocked. Mabel answered. "Dipper you have a visiter." Mabel screamed as I walked in.

"So, now would be a good time to tell me why you ran away a few days ago." He looked me scared and embarrassed.

"Mabel told you. Didn't she?" His voice cracked.

"Yep. Now, explain." I had a very serious look in my eye.

"Well you see we started dating last year, when I pieced it together that you might not ever wake up. I was only trying to forget about you. But not in a bad way. I couldn't stand the pain thinking like that gave me and Pacifica wanted to date me so." I could see this was hard for him to explain. I sat down next to him. I told him about how I didn't even want to look at the woods. I wanted to forget him too. I didn't want the pain either. After this he hugged me and I hugged back not wanting to let him go.

"Nice to see you two making up and making out. But what are we gonna do about Pacifica." Mabel interrupted us. She had a point. She was a rich girl with a lot of power in this town. Who knows what she could do.

**PACIFICA'S POV**

Oh my god. He choose her instead of me. The richest girl in town, for someone struggling to get by. "I can't believe this. He's the town hero. And it was our anniversary." I was confiding to 2 of my friends.

"Wait doesn't she have a cousin?" Said one of her friends.

"Yea not to bad looking either." The other exclaimed with a smile.

"Yea. But he's a nerd so I'm not gonna date him. Plus I don't think it's the kind of thing that she will be sorry for." I thought for a minute. "Got it we'll just hurt him until she breaks up with Dipper. And if she tells anyone we'll just kill them." My friends nodded in agreement.

**Yeah... Short i know, escalates quickly i know, but hey writer's block remember. I'll try to update something better next time. Laser out!**


	8. BIG REQUEST AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS ****NOT A CHAPTER****!**

**Hey, i know it's been forevs but i'm stuck. I can't decide whether to turn Pacifica into a monster, leaver her human, or make her absolutely murderous. I also can't decide whether or not to give Hiro a bigger role. Help me please, I'm really struggling.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have no excuses. On with the story!**

AMY'S POV

I was walking down a road. It had been two months since Dipper and I got together and I was walking back home. It wasn't too late, that said, I didn't know what was wrong with my head. It was like all these sensors were going off.

That's when it happened. I saw some one come behind me and hit me in the head with something before blacking out.

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. "What the hell!" My breath was heaving. "It was just another dream." I looked around and only saw my room, no mysterious people, no traps, just me in my peaceful room. Well, it used to be peaceful. For the past two weeks I've been getting nightmares. They're always the same. Except, they've been getting more vivid. To the point where I get terrible pains where I got "hit in the head."

I looked over at my TARDIS alarm clock. (shout out to all whovians!) three o'clock a.m. "Great, just great." This would be my third nightmare tonight! And I just woke up from the last one and hour and a-half ago!

I'm so frustrated right now that I gave up trying to get any sleep. What would be the point anyway. So I spent the rest of my night reading and catching up on the interweb. (don't hate my slang)

When seven finally came I decided to go and eat some cereal. I was already dressed up in my teal, calf high converse, red tang top, blue leather jacket, and worn jeans that I cut to go to my mid caff. Once I finished eating I grabbed my owl messenger bag and headed out.

(TIME SKIP)

I was walking down the road. I had spent another day hanging with Mabel and Dipper. Both who seemed to never run out if questions.

I couldn't help but pinch myself as a major feeling of déjà vu swarmed over me. Sadly though, this was not a dream. I realized this as something bonked me over the head.

(ANOTHER TIME SKIP)

I wake up in a puddle and pain drilled into my head. I put my head up to where the pain is. Not to my surprise, there is fresh blood coming from it. Using my "magical" powers, I quickly close the wound. Sadly though, I think it's to late for my clothes. "This was my favorite shirt too."

"You ssshould really care more about where you are inssstead of your ssshirt." I look around but only see darkness.

"Why should I be afraid of a coward. To afraid to show her self, Nearia." I smirk to myself turning on my night vision. "Or should I say Pacifica." "Pacifica" comes closer.

"Oh good, you do remember me. I wasss afraid you've forgotten."

"No games Nearia! Where's the real Pacifica!"

She closed her eyes, smirked and opened them, except instead of Pacifica's eyes, were snake eyes. And soon the whole of her has turned into the giant, shape shifting snake known as Nearia.

"Oh. That little twerp. I did us both a favor and disposed of her." Nearia lunged at me as she said disposed. I quickly flew out of the way. Letting the psychotic snake hit the wall.

"I was getting bored of this body any ways." I quickly formed in to a demon version of me. The only real change being my entire body being engulfed by a purple aurora, and my eyes resembling that of my brother's. I started to charge up an attack when…

"Uh uh ah." She uncoiled revealing a very badly bruised Dipper. I immediately fell to the ground, out of shock or surrender I didn't know.

"Let him go. He's not part of this!" I spat at the snake.

"Oh but he isss." She squeezed him a little tighter. "You wouldn't dare hurt him, ssso you will not attack me." In my heart I knew she was right, but now is a time to be using my head.

I would forever regret these words. "Wanna bet?" I got up from my place on the ground and looked her dead in the eye.

"What makes you think I won't risk the life of a stupid, pathetic little human? I'm over a hundred years old. My duty is to protect the human race not just one that I could easily replace." I could see the hurt in Dipper's eyes, you don't need to read minds to see that. But right now, I needed to hurt him.

"Well then. I sssee that he isss on no ussse to me." Nearia threw him in the air to gulp him down. But before that could happen, I flew to Dipper's side, grabbing him and delivering a fatal blow to Nearia at the same time. When the smoke finally cleared, I made a brake for the nearest exit, leaving a dead snake behind.

When we were a good distance away, I put Dipper down. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you care?" He backed away from me harshly.

"Dipper. Let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You clearly don't like me." I went up close to him, walking and not floating even though I'm still in my demon form.

"That's right, I don't like you." I pulled him in close, then kissed him smack dab on the lips. And we stayed like that for about a minute and half when Dipper needed to break for air. "I love you. And no matter what form I take. I WILL see you again."

"Okay, can you explain that?"

I looked at him and smiled then sat him down. "Me and my brother were put on this planet to protect the human race. The only reason Bill doesn't is because he stayed in his demon form too long and went mad. So to keep myself from doing that, I change physical form."

"Can't you just choose the same form?" I shook my head no.

"Sadly, Amy Smith is dead. But I will never forget you, Mabel, Wendy, the Hamadas, or any one. I promise I will see you again." I hugged than looked to my side. This was the hard part. I manifested an exact copy of my body. "Just tell them," I looked back to Dipper. "You found me crushed under rocks. I love you Dipper Pines. Don't forget that." I stroked my hand across his face. "I'm afraid I must leave now."

"Please don't let this be good bye." I looked into Dipper's now tearful eyes as he stared in to my century old ones.

"Alright then," I stood up as he followed. "See ya later, alligator." I waved as I rose into the darkness.

The last thing I hear is Dipper saying. "In a while, crocodile."


End file.
